


A Gift

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: In the afterglow of Derek's first time, Stiles checks to make sure it was to his liking, like a good boyfriend.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Stiles being Derek’s first at bottoming, and then a baby blue elephant cup has to be involved"
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/175973870453/teenwolftuesdaytrash-replied-to-your-post).

“So,” Stiles says after both he and Derek’s breathing have returned to normal, both of them flat on their backs, sides pressed against one another as the sweat on their bodies cools.

“So,” Derek replies.

“Was, um… was it okay? Did you, uh, like it… at all?” Stiles asks, voice hesitant and vulnerable.

Derek turns on his side so he faces Stiles. “I’d say it’s pretty clear I liked it,” Derek says gesturing to the drying mess on his stomach. “And yes, it was okay. I think… I think I might like to do it again.”

Stiles grins, tilting his head to Derek. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m going to uh,” Derek says gesturing to the mess and gets up. “Do you want water?” he asks once he’s standing.

“That’d be great. Thanks, boo.” 

Derek rolls his eyes fondly and pads to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and clean himself up. He wets it again and wrings it out to throw at Stiles while he goes to the kitchen to get them water.

When he comes back with cups of water, Stiles is tucked under the covers again, evidence of their activity earlier washed away. He hands Stiles a cup, and he eyes it skeptically.

“What is this?”

“Water,” Derek says voice conveying “duh” as much as he can.

“I meant this cup,” Stiles says holding up the baby blue cup shaped like an elephant.

Derek shrugs. “It was a gift.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and downs the water before setting the cup on the nightstand. “Thanks, babe,” he says. Derek hums, drinks his own water and sets his cup down before he slips under the covers and pulls Stiles towards him. They curl up and fall asleep, content and happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
